My Daughter The Vampire
by Tori Hoshi
Summary: I dont' remember... nothing at all. I know my mom and dad, but there not my real ones. don't know anything else... besides the fact that i am a vampire." OcxOc, SakuIno maybe more
1. Profile

My Daughter the Vampire

By: Tori Hoshi

_**Haruno Hikari (adopted)**_

_**(Springfield of light)**_

Species: Vampire

Age: 3

Height: 3' (1)

Weight: 51 lbs (1)

Hair Color: Platinum Blond

Hair length: short

Eye Color: Jade Green

Eye when angry/bloodlust: Red with Black oval pupil with red circle. Has two black slashes going through the iris. (See profile)

Chakra color: Maroon and black

Real Parents: Unknown

Adopted Parents: Haruno Sakura and fiancée Yamanaka Ino

Rank: None

People she has bitten: Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino

Reason: Both by pure accident and parents' sprits said she should

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**(Springfield of Cherry blossoms)** _

Species: Human soon turned vampire (not half) (2)

Age: 12

Height: 5'1(3)

Weight: 85(3)

Hair Color: Bubblegum Pink

Hair length: Long in low ponytail

Eye color: Jade Green

Eye when angry/bloodlust: Red with Black oval pupil with red circle. Has two black slashes going through the iris. (See profile)

Chakra color: Blood Red and black

Real Parents: Haruno Tsunade, Father unknown

Fiancée/Wife: Yamanaka Ino

Rank: Genin

Who bit her: Adoptive daughter Hikari

Reason: By pure accident and parents' sprits said she should

Teammates: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi

_**Yamanaka Ino **_

_**(Among the mountains, Boar)** _

Species: Human soon turned vampire (not half) (2)

Age: 12

Height: 5'0(3)

Weight: 82(3)

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Hair length: Long in high pony tail, fringe in front of right eye.

Eye color: Sky blue, no pupil

Eye when angry/bloodlust: Red with Black oval pupil with red circle. Has two black slashes going through the iris. (See profile)

Chakra color: Purple and black

Real Parents: Haruno Inochi and Hana

Fiancée/Wife: Haruno Sakura

Rank: Genin

Who bit her: Adoptive daughter Hikari

Reason: By pure accident and parents' sprits said she should

Teammates: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Sarutobi Asuma

* * *

1- I don't know the average height nor weight for a 3 year old

2- I'll explain in the story why they aren't half

3- I switched Ino's and Sakura's height and weight


	2. Your Welcome Very Much

Hey people…wassup? I'm too lazy to write a dialogued beginning, so I won't. Enjoy the first chapter of My Daughter the Vampire.

Disclaimer- I am too young, too black, too much of a girl, and too much of a tomboy to be the person who owns Naruto.

"normal talking"

'thoughts'

'**Inner talking in head'**

"**Inner in control of body"**

_flashbacks_

* * *

**My Daughter the Vampire**

**Chapter One: Your Welcome Very Much **

_**Hikari's POV**_

'Run! Run as far as you can, you Demon! And don't ever comeback!' I could still hear their voices ringing through my ears. I could fell tears streaming down my face because all I do is run. I've run from everything since I could walk… every…single…last…thing. And now hear I am again running through another forest. You'd expect me to go home to my parents.

If only I had some. I never knew my Kaa-san or my Tou-san…they were killed a day after I was born. Some people looked after me, but they weren't nice. As soon as I could walk, they kicked me out and told me to leave… faraway from the village. And here I am running on empty, but still running.

It's felt like hours if not days since I've ran from the last village. I've had no sleep nor food, just what I have on my back… a ratty (formerly) white tank top, a baggy black shorts that go a little above my knees, and no shoes. My messy platinum blond locks hang limply in my face covered with dirt and sweat, making it almost impossible to see, but I still run. My heart beating like a bass drum in my ribcage, and yet I run. My lungs felt like they were in hell itself, yet I still run… well until bad luck decide to hate me.

I tripped over a thick root coming from a tree. I tried standing, but pain shot up through my whole leg. I looked at my now broken ankle, knowing I couldn't move. I started to sob out loud instead of keeping it inside. I prayed to Kami-sama that someone, anyone would come and help me. I was happy to know that he had answered my prayer.

I looked up, after spotting someone's legs, to see a girl, around 12 or 13, looking down at me. She had unusually long pink hair that was tamed in a low ponytail with bangs framing her face. She wore a black shirt underneath a red sleeveless. On the back of the shirt was a white circle, wonder why? She wore black shorts that went a little bit below her knees. The shorts weren't too tight or too loose, unlike mine. She had blue sandal like shoes and a black headband with a weird symbol in the middle on the metal plate. I looked at her eyes and nearly screamed.

Her eyes…they were the same… as mine… jade green. Her expression was soft as she asked me…

"Are you alright?" Those words… the ones I longed to hear. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. Her eyes changed from soft to one of panic and concern. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from coming, but to my dismay, it only sped them up. I felt strong yet gentle arms wrap around me. I snuggled up closer to the embrace and cried. She spoke to me in soothing tones like 'Its okay' or 'let it all out' which only got me to cry harder than ever. All neglect had washed from my mind, because she cared. That was all that mattered.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

'Damn that Kakashi! I'm going to be so late! Ino is going to be so pissed!' Was what I was ranting in my head. Stupid Kakashi no baka- sensei kept us late, because he was late. He said that he helped an old lady cross a street, **'LIAR!'**, and we need work, so to make up for lost time he kept us late. Now Sarutobi-Jii-sama, my Okaa-san, Tsunade, and my fiancée, Ino, are going to be so mad, this is they first I'm late. Yes, Ino is a girl's name and yes I said fiancée.

For the record I am openly lesbian, but call me a dyke and I'll knock you off your rocker. Anyway, it was 5 years ago when; I was 7, when Ino and I realized we were meant for each other. But who wouldn't like her, I'll tell you who, nincompoops. Her long, soft, flowing platinum blonde hair, and those beautiful pools of sea blue, even is they were pupiless. And that figure, damn its perfect for a 16 year old not a 12 year old, my opinion however.

Man, if only… wait was that crying? I stopped and turned back around and followed the source of the crying. When I found the source of the crying, it was, to my surprise, a little girl, no older than 3. She had platinum blonde hair, much like my lover's, that was in the style my hair was in before I met Ino. To say the least she was wearing rags and no shoes. She looked up at me with Jade eyes, much like mines, filled with terror and the remains of tears. I asked if she was okay, but she started to cry harder.

'Why did I say that?' I panicked.

'**Because you didn't know she would break down like that?'**

'Urusai (sp.)'

I wrapped my arms around her hoping that it would calm her down, but just in case I tried whispering nice things to her. Of course, know she was crying more, but was less tense. We stayed like that until she calmed down enough, so I could talk to her.

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

"Are you better now?" Sakura asked after Hikari had calmed down.

"Y-y-yes (hic), t-t-an-k y-y-you." (I hate stuttering)

"That's good," Sakura said with a smile. Her eyes changed to a questioning one. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…" Hikari hand moved towards her ankle, "I huwt-t m-my a-a-n-kle, wh-wh-ile I-I was wunning." She stuttered. (Too lazy to stutter)  
"Ohhh, your poor thing. Maybe I can help." Sakura said. She carefully moved the girl, so that the girl's legs were in reach. "Is it your right or left?"

"Wight."

"Okay, can you move it at all." Shakes head. "Okay, well I could try healing it, but I pretty low on chakra. But I'll try." Sakura made some quick handsigns and focused the remains of her chakra into her hand. Hikari stared at her until she noticed something green start to surround the girl's hand.

"What dowing?" The little girl asked. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled down at the girl.

"I'm going to make your ankle better, okay?" Hikari nodded her head. Sakura moved her hand towards Hikari's hurt ankle. Hikari looked down at her ankle and the hand that was about to come into contact. As soon as the hand came into contact, a shock ran up her body. But not one of pain, no, but instead one of warmth, care, loving. Sakura smiled as the girls face of shock changed into one of bliss, pure and utter bliss.

'See wasn't as bad as you thought, huh?' Sakura thought, as she finished her healing. Hikari's eyes opened when she felt the warmth leave her body.

"Better?" Ssakura asked. She helped Hikari stand up, to make sure there was no more pain.

"No mo' pain," Hikari said with a smile. She looked up at the girl that had healed her and smiled at her. "Tank you! Tank you vewy much!"

Sakura smiled and ruffled Hikari's hair, "You welcome very much. But… how come your out here by yourself? Aren't your parents worried?"

Hikari's smile faltered, "No… I don't know my pawents. They died a day after I was bown. Until I could wak, some peowple wooked after me, but they weren't vewy nice. When I could wak, they thew me out and towld me to stay away from the vilwage. Evwer since then peowple nevwer let me stay in their vilwage, and called me a demon. I don't know why." Half way through Hikari started to cry. When she finished she felt arms wrap around her again, but she even felt something wet on her back. Hikari looked up to see Sakura crying a little, but still crying nonetheless.

"Why you cwying?" Hikari asked.

"The same reason you are, I feel bad for you," Sakura answered. The two sat there crying, until Sakura broke it. "I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…" Sakura flushed a little, "what's your name?"

Hikari flushed as well. "Hikari."

"Well Hikari, I, Sakura Haruno, have a deal for you."

"What kinda deal?"

"Well… you need a place to stay/live right? So how bout you come live with me and my fiancée, or future wife, Ino." Sakura watched as Hikari looked in awe at her. " And in exchange, you become our daughter, since I am extremely late and you can help explain why I was and Ino and I can't really have a kid." Sakura smiled sheepishly

"Weallwy?"

"Yep, weallwy…I mean really. So what do you say?" Instead of getting a verbal agreement, Sakura was greeted by a gigantic hug. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Okay, Okay gosh your worst than Ino on sugar high," Sakura muttered to herself. She heard a yawn and saw Hikari rub her eyes. "Looks like someone is tired. How bout you get some sleep, you look like you haven't gotten any sleep in days. So I'll wake you up when we get to our destination. Then you can meet my fiancée and my kaa-san, and then we can get something to eat. That okay?"

"Yes, (yawn) that's fine tou-san."

"Tou-san?"

"Yes, can I call you thawt? I nevwer met my weal one, but for some weason you remind me of him.

Sakura chuckled, "That's fine… my little Kari. Now you get some sleep." She didn't need to say twice. Hikari cuddled up against her new 'tou-san' and fell asleep.

'She's so kawaii,' then she looked at the sun, 'And I am _**so**_ late!' Sakura screamed in her head, and then took off.

* * *

_**At the Hokage's Office**_

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL!" A seemingly young woman with blond hair which was in to pigtails in the back, and a gigantic chest. (wearing same outfit she always wears)

"Tsunade-sama please calm down," said a young woman with black hair and a pig in her arms. (also wearing same outfit)

"Shizune, I am not the person you should be trying to calm down," the lady know known as Tsunade said while pointing to the young girl who was pacing in front of the Hokage. The girl who was pacing was none other then Ino Yamanaka, who was waiting not so patiently, for her fiancée, Sakura, to show up. Ino had long platinum blonde hair, which was kept neatly in a high ponytail, except for a fringe which covered her right pupiless sky blue eye.

The girl wore a light purple form fitting shirt underneath a small dark purple jacket, that was open, that end just below her chest. On the back of the jacket was the same white circle that Sakura had. The reason was because at there engagement party Sakura, bought the gift for Ino, much to Ino's joy, and Ino has worn it with her ninja outfit since. Anyway, Ino wore a skirt that went about mid thigh and had short shorts under it for decency. Her ninja headband was a dark purple like the jacket, and was wrapped around her waist. On her feet were blue ninja shoes and her ears were pierced.

"Where is that girl!?! She's late! And not only that she's like 20 mins late! What if she was hurt? Or killed? Or was raped by some stinking hobo?" Ino ranted on, as she came up with situations that might have caused her lover to be late.

"Ino-san, you should really calm down," Shizune said.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! For all we know Sakura could have been attacked by some ninja, killed and left there to die! Or…" Ino didn't get to finish her sentence because the door flung open only to reveal Sakura herself, sweating bullets.

"Or she could have just been held late by her stupid sensei, because he was late, and made her and her whole team stay late to work on stuff. And her training grounds just happened to be on the other side of town and not anywhere near here," was Sakura's reply. After that statement, Sakura received a smack in the face by a mad… no… angry… no… infuriated... yeah Ino.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME LATE AND RUN YOUR MOUTH LIKE THAT!?! HMMM!"

"Shhh, calm down Ino-koi your going to…"

"DON'T 'CALM DOWN INO-KOI' ME! YOUR 20 MINS LATE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!?! I WAS WORRIED!"

"Yes I understand, but can you please quiet down? Your going to wake…" Sakura tried to say as she glanced down at the moving girl in her arms.

"OHHH NOW YOU WANT ME QUIET DOWN! WELL SAKURA-_KOI_ IF YOU WANT ME TO QUIET DOWN TELL ME…" But this time Ino was interrupted by a voice.

"Tou-san, are we at owr desta… desti… destinate… destination, yet?"

"_Tou-san?"_ Was the echo replied by every person in the room minus the two green-eyed ones.

Sakura chuckled, "Yes, we are. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Uhuh!" Hikari said with a gigantic smile and looked up at Sakura. "You were thewre and you savwed me from this big mownster!"

"Well good to hear I was the hero."

"Yeah! And you were so COOL! You wused the glowy hand thwingy and beat the mownster up!"

"Ohhh really? You don't say? Maybe I'll teach you that glowy hand thingy when your older."

"Weallwy? That would be so cool!"

"Yeah that would be cool wouldn't it" Sakura chuckled while ruffling her Hikari's hair.

"Ahem!" interrupted the cute moment. Ino stared at the two and asked, "Sakura-koi, who is this?"

"Ohhh, her?" Sakura asked pointing at the smaller (well smallest) blonde, "This my dear Ino, is why I was late? Ino-koi and everyone else I'd like you all to meet Hikari, mine… I mean _our_ new daughter!"

* * *

I'm leaving it there because this is the most I've written for a fanfic and my hands are cramping. Plus my Mom wants me off.

Anyway Read and Review and no flames please.


End file.
